The Wedding
by SueAngel
Summary: This is my entry to the Inking Angelus comp on the CoA Site. It didn't win but was fun to write. Aine O’Donnell is a beautiful 20-year-old girl destined to marry a local wealthy landowner against her own wishes. She thinks she is alone in the world u


Aine O'Donnell gazed at her reflection in the long gold gilded mirror and could not believe that this day had finally arrived. Her bridal gown, made from the finest pale blue silk, shone elegantly in its reflection and her petal strewn auburn hair cascaded gracefully over her shoulders to complete her wedding day ensemble. She crossed over to the window, the sash around her waist trailing behind her, pulled back the heavy drapes and looked out to see that it was a beautiful autumn day in Galway.  
  
"I hope you're not thinking of jumpin'," she heard a voice say from behind her, "Otherwise that would be such a tragic end to such a magnificent gown."  
  
Aine recognised the voice immediately and turned to see the mischievous grin of a young man she had come to know quite well, smiling back at her.  
  
"Liam," she said returning his smile warmly, "I never thought you'd come."  
  
The man smirked as he crossed the room closing the distance between them. "Well I've visited you almost every day for a month, sweet Aine," he murmured. "Why should today of all days be any different?"  
  
Aine blushed and bowed her head at Liam's words. It was certainly true that since she had met this ruggedly handsome man, little less then a month ago, he had become a regular visitor to her home. She had been shy and reluctant at first to speak to Liam, misinterpreting his offer of friendship for that of romantic intent. Yet as time moved forward, she became relaxed in his company finding that she looked forward to his visits more and more each day. Living with her Grandfather had meant that Aine had grown up a solitary girl with few friends of her own age. Spending time with Liam had taught her to do the one thing she thought she had forgotten how to. Laugh.   
  
Aine discovered that Liam was a bit of mischievous rogue and he would often tell her stories of his antics in the local taverns and the undoubted trouble it would often lead to. She loved to hear his tales; it was such a far cry from the world that she lived in and provided a momentary window of escape.  
  
"Aine," Liam's soft voice whispered disturbing her reverie, "Aine, are you listening to me?"  
  
Aine shook her head gently clearing her mind of all adolescent daydreams, "I'm sorry did you say something?" she asked feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
Liam could only smile at the girl before him, amazed at how breathtaking she looked with the small strip of sunlight from the window dancing on her face. She looked so young, far too young to be carrying the burden of a family's reputation on her shoulders. And her eyes were haunted with such sadness.  
  
"I said, have I told you how beautiful you are lookin' today?" he repeated.  
  
"I believe you made comment on my gown Sir," Aine teased. "I cannot remember you making any mention of my face."  
  
"Well may I say that both are a vision of divine loveliness," Liam countered lowering his body into a gracious bow and sweeping her hand to his lips for a brief kiss.  
  
As he lowered his head, something caught his eye. Tentatively he reached out for the sash that hung so daintily around Aine's waist. It was made from the purest of fabrics, ivory in colour; soft to the touch and embroidered upon it was the most intricate of designs. Running his fingers over its shape, Liam could not tell what the pattern was meant to depict but it looked like some kind of winged lion holding the letter A between the toes of its clawed feet.  
  
"This is such an unusual design Aine," he said, voicing his curiosity about such mysterious a creature. "How did you find something as strange as this?"  
  
"I think it is called a Gryphon Sir," Aine replied, amused at the boyish fascination so obviously etched on her young friend's face. "It is half eagle and half lion and is said to represent wisdom and strength. My Grandfather tells me that is taken from The Book of Kells and says that it will please my new husband to see such a holy emblem embroidered on my clothing in his honour."  
  
"So it is a religious icon?" Liam asked, his fascination growing further.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Then I am sure that Godworthy Lord Harvey will be pleased that his young bride has given so much thought into the best way to get into his favour. A flagon of ale would have done it for me."   
  
Aine's smile faded at the mention of her soon to be husband. She walked away from the window hoping to walk away from the prospect of her upcoming nuptials. Liam noticed the sadness in her manner, just as he had noticed it for the past month. He followed her to the large regal chair by the fireplace and quietly knelt by her side.  
  
"Aine, why are doin' this?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Doing what?" she replied unable to look into Liam's troubled eyes.   
  
Liam sighed heavily taking Aine's hand in his. She had spoken to him at length about her upcoming marriage but he knew that her heart was not in it. "Why are you marrying a man you clearly do not love?"  
  
Aine remained silent for a while; unable to voice her reply for fear that the tears threatening to spill may fall and never stop.  
  
"Who says that I do not love him," she said finally. "Lord Harvey is a very kind, generous man and I will not want for anything once we are wed."  
  
"Is that you talkin' or your Grandfather?" Liam asked quite cynically, his voice sounding quite harsh. "We both know that he will pocket quite a handsome dowry from this union. No one else would marry old man Harvey otherwise."   
  
Aine pulled at her hand and moved away. "Please do not talk about my Grandfather that way. He has been very good to me since..."  
  
"Your mother died," Liam finished for her. "I know."  
  
Liam advanced towards Aine and in her sadness she did not move away from him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him in a warm embrace. Aine felt safe in the arms of this man she barely knew. Despite the brief friendship, he was still the one person who had understood her better than anyone in the twenty short years of her life. He listened to her; made her feel wanted.  
  
"Aine," Liam whispered softly. "I know that losing your mother at such an early age was hard for you and that never knowing your father made it even worse but please believe me when I tell you, you are worth so much more than this sham of a marriage."  
  
Aine turned in Liam's arms and caught his captive gaze with her own. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and even in her loneliness, she was beautiful.  
  
"Liam, my Grandfather is the only family I have ever known," she said sadly lowering her head. "What other choice do I have but to do as he asks? I owe him."  
  
"No Aine", Liam said defiantly, lifting her chin, "You owe it to yourself to be happy, finally, after all these years of being hidden from the world."  
  
Liam pulled Aine slightly away from him so he could caress her face as he softly whispered,  
"What if I told you that I could end this solitary existence? What if I told you that there was another world out there, a place for you where all the worries of family loyalty did not exist, a place where you would have no obligations to anyone. What if I told you there was a way that I could take you away right now. I can set you free Aine."  
  
"How?" She asked cautiously not allowing herself to believe that what she was hearing could be true. "Do you mean leave here to be with you?"  
  
"If that's what you wish," Liam replied his enigmatic smile preying on his lips, "But I must hear you say that's what you want."  
  
Aine could not think of anything that she wanted more. Liam may not have had the riches of Lord Harvey but he had the power to make her heart and soul dance.  
  
"Show me Liam," she said as she enveloped herself in his arms once more, "Show me your world."  
  
"I will my precious, I promise,"   
  
Liam smiled once more and tightened his embrace hugging the girl as tightly as he could before catching her face in his hands and losing himself in the depths of her eyes. He began to trace the pale skin of her face and neck before gently placing a kiss on her forehead. She tasted as sweet as she looked.  
  
"Do you know you remind me of a girl I once knew?" he said as he ran his thumb delicately cross her cheek. "She was incredibly beautiful with skin like porcelain just like yours."  
  
"Was she your first love?" Aine asked playfully. She longed to hear more about the man who had captured her heart even if it meant that she must hear about other women who had captured his.  
  
"She was," he replied, "And such a sweet wee thing."  
  
"Why did you not marry her then, if she enraptured you so?" Aine felt guilty. She had not meant for her own insecurities to escape in such an envious tone.  
  
"Because she disappeared one day without warning or reason," he replied, noticing the hint of jealousy in Aine's voice.   
  
"I'm sorry Liam," Aine apologised. "I didn't mean to sound bitter, nor cheapen your feelings for her."  
  
"'Tis no matter Aine."  
  
An awkward silence fell between them for a short time before Aine finally found the courage to ask. "Did you ever see her again?"  
  
"Only once before she died." Liam admitted. "Although I did find out why she was made to leave Galway so suddenly."  
  
Aine said nothing but merely raised her brow in an inquisitive glance awaiting the answer to her unspoken question.  
  
"She was with child Aine," Liam stated simply, "She was carrying my child. My daughter. She was carrying you."  
  
Aine pulled backed and out of Liam's grasp in horror. It couldn't be true. It was impossible.  
  
"I have to admit that it came as much of a surprise to me as it obviously has to you," Liam continued, his demeanour changing with every word that he spoke. The softness of his tone being replaced with a cruel arrogance and his gentle features now displaying a cold distance. "But no matter now. Daddy's finally home."  
  
Aine watched in dumb silence, unable to scream as she watched Liam's handsome face change into that of the demon he had been for the last seventeen years. Angelus laughed at her fear but before she could run he was upon her.  
  
"I have killed my sister, I have killed my father, I have killed my mother," he whispered, so close to her that she could feel the words forming on her neck. "Hey I even snapped your mother's neck. And now...."   
  
Angelus violently sank his teeth into Aine's throat and drew her blood until he felt her heart stop. Dropping her limp body to the floor, he tore the sash he had admired earlier from her garment. It would make a fine memento of the day that his hand had slaughtered the last remaining member of his family.  
  
".... Daughter makes five," he laughed. 


End file.
